Orange Town
| Conditions = | EXP = 67 | Beli = 469 | Rainbow = | Title = Navigator | TConditions = Clear Chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = The Mysterious Woman Thief | Stamina2 = 3 | Battles2 = 3 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 66 | Beli2 = 555 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Thief | TConditions2 = Clear Chapter | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Nami’s Trap | Stamina3 = 5 | Battles3 = 5 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 187 | Beli3 = 1309 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Crisis! Besieged by Buggy! | Stamina4 = 5 | Battles4 = 5 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 179 | Beli4 = 1253 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = Boss | TConditions4 = Clear Chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Threat! The Chop-Chop Man | Stamina5 = 5 | Battles5 = 5 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 171 | Beli5 = 1197 | Rainbow5 = 1 | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = Boodle and Chouchou | Stamina6 = 5 | Battles6 = 5 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 193 | Beli6 = 1537 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = Mayor | TConditions6 = Clear Chapter | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Attack! Buggy Pirates | Stamina7 = 5 | Battles7 = 5 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 166 | Beli7 = 1348 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Showdown!! Beast Tamer Mohji | Stamina8 = 5 | Battles8 = 5 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 186 | Beli8 = 1302 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = Beast Master | TConditions8 = Clear Chapter | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Boodle’s Treasure | Stamina9 = 5 | Battles9 = 5 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 200 | Beli9 = 1400 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = | TConditions9 = | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Protect Orange Town! | Stamina10 = 5 | Battles10 = 5 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 205 | Beli10 = 1435 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Showdown!! Cabaji the Acrobat | Stamina11 = 5 | Battles11 = 5 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = | EXP11 = 195 | Beli11 = 1365 | Rainbow11 = 1 | Title11 = | TConditions11 = | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = Blow the Buggy Pirates Away! | Stamina12 = 5 | Battles12 = 5 | Boss12 = | Conditions12 = | EXP12 = 220 | Beli12 = 1540 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = | TConditions12 = | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = Clash! Buggy the Clown | Stamina13 = 6 | Battles13 = 5 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = | EXP13 = 224 | Beli13 = 1568 | Rainbow13 = 1 | Title13 = Chop Chop Big Nose | TConditions13 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 30 times | OtherDrops = | Location = Random chance of appearing from chapter 5 to 13 | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Orange Town | Missions = Missions: Orange Town }} Farming notes Nothing really worth farming here. Move on. How to beat Orange Town This is the first island with more then one boss, but nobody here is really challenging. If faced with boss + mobs like on the last stage with Buggy, follow the general principle and take out the grunts first, then go for the boss. Also, at this point you have your new Zoro, which opens an all-green team strategy for you. When evolved to his final form, Zoro will be stronger then your starting Luffy (at his corresponding max evolution). Anyway, soon if not already you should be able to switch between two decent teams (red and green), not counting anything else you may be able to build based on your RR and Extra Isle drops. Category:East Blue